Three Brothers
by Demetergirl
Summary: Cats fiction in which Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, and Macavity are the main characters. Also has Demeter, Bombalurina, and other Jellicles.
1. Their Names

Disclaimer: CATS does not belong to me, no matter how much I wish it did. It belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, T.S. Elliot, and the Really Useful Group.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Their Names**_

"**Calm down, you three!" Jennyanydots told three wily kittens. "And sit down!" Jellylorum added. The three brothers were finally seated and calm, thanks to Jenny and Jelly, the two who controlled and cared for all of the kittens, and the three were ready to receive their names. Old Deuteronomy first turned to the oldest of the three kittens, a handsome grey tabby who was very serious and was to be Old D's successor when he ran out of lives. Old Deuteronomy considered the tabby for a minute or two before he spoke, "Young tabby, who is to be my successor when I pass on, your name shall be… Munkustrap." Munkustrap inclined his head and replied, "Thank you." Old D next turned to the middle brother, a tall, thin, ginger tabby who was handsome, even though his eyes were sunken in a little. Old D considered this kitten for a while before finally saying, "Young tabby, your name is to be… Macavity." Macavity inclined his head ever so slightly and mumbled, "Thank you." Old D turned to the youngest, and last, of the three brothers. This cat was unique, he was black with a few leopard spots on him, had a light brown mane, was the cutest of the three, and had a permanent mischievous, flirtatious look on his face. Old D considered these characteristics before deciding, "You, young kitten will be named… Rum Tum Tugger." Tugger bowed very low and said, "Thank you, so much." His brothers rolled their eyes at his obvious need to be the center of attention. "You three are to be initiated into the tribe in one week, at the Jellicle Ball. Be sure to practice your dancing!" **

**>. **

**After they were named the three were sent to bed. They were supposed to go to sleep in order to rest up for their dancing training the next day but they stayed up talking instead. Eventually Munkustrap said to his brothers, "We need to go to bed now. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." "Kill Joy!" Tugger mumbled under his breath even though he was yawning frequently. "Okay," was all Macavity said. The three of them laid down and went to sleep or, at least two of them did. Macavity stayed up thinking. He thought of the tribe, how different he was from everyone else. He eventually few asleep, his brow deeply lined with thought. **

* * *

A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction, so please be gentle in your reviews. Criticism is accepted and welcomed, anything to improve my story. 


	2. Meeting the Other Kittens

Disclaimer: CATS still does not belong to me. It belongs to A.L.W, T.S.E, and the RUG.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting theOther Kittens

The next day they got up bright and early to begin their dance training. During their training Jelly noticed that Munkustrap was very good and picked up quickly on the moves he was told to do. She also noticed that Tugger was very talented at smooth dancing and moving his hips. Both of the two looked like they were enjoying the lesson. Macavity, however, looked bored. Jelly also noticed that it seemed as though he was in more than one place at once. Jelly would turn her head for a second or two and when she looked back she thought she could see Macavity in front of her and on the other side of the junkyard at the same time, but then a second later she would only see him in one spot again. After dancing they went out for lunch with Jenny. "Macavity! Comb your whiskers!" Jenny snapped at the kitten. Macavity just stared at her with those sunken eyes. After lunch they met the other kittens who would be making their debut this year at the ball. There were a very small number of other kittens there but, the three brothers were scouting out the females. Tugger noticed a very flirtatious, spotted, red female with boufy hair, and immediately put on what he thought was a sexy look and made his way slowly across the junkyard towards her. Munkustrap and Macavity, however, were both looking at the cat right beside her, she had close knit small black stripes all over her body and the rest of her fur was a sort of goldenrod color. This color of yellow was mainly visible on her arms and legs. She also had a white chest and a little white on her back. "Take a seat, take a seat," Jenny and Jelly were saying to the kittens. "Before we start on dancing as a group, Jelly and I are going to introduce everyone," Jenny said. "This is Alonzo," she gestured at a black and white cat sitting near Munkustrap, "Pouncival," she pointed to a cat next to Alonzo, "Tumblebrutus," who was next to Pouncival, "Munkustrap," she gestured at him and he put on a proud face, "Macavity," who looked indifferent, "Rum Tum Tugger," Tugger put on what he thought was a sexy face yet again. Then she pointed to the pretty black striped kitten Macavity and Munkustrap had their eye on, "This is Demeter," the last cat she pointed to was the red spotted one Tugger had his eye on, "and this is Bombalurina." For the next hour all the kittens practiced dancing together, the guys all trying to impress the two girls. Even Macavity was putting forth effort in order to impress Demeter. Tugger's approach seemed to be working on Bomb; she seemed very attracted to his cuteness and smooth way of shaking his hips. Macavity was working as hard as he could to get Demeter's attention, but she seemed attracted to Munkustrap. No matter how high Macavity leaped, how fast he spun, or how smooth he moved Demeter only found interest in Munkustrap. Macavity found himself feeling jealous and angry; his mind immediately began to formulate plans to get Demeter. He sorted through them and finally chose his plan.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! This is a short chapter but chapter three should be up soon.

**Bombalurinasara**: I'm glad you want to know what happens!

**Hyper Studel**: I took the bold off as you suggested.


	3. Their First Jellicle Ball

Disclaimer: CATS still doesn't belong to me! It still belongs to the same people, ALW, TSE, and the RUG.

* * *

Chapter 3: TheirFirst Jellicle Ball

A week later the Jellicle Ball was starting, by the light of the Jellicle Moon. Every Jellicle was there, all of them but one. A ginger tabby was missing but no one was worried, there were always late arrivals. The singing and dancing began, Munkustrap was asked to start,

"_Are you blind when you're born?"_

"_Can you see in the dark?"_

"_Can you look at a king?"_

"_Would you sit on his throne?" _

"_Can you say of your bite, that it's worse than your bark?"_

"_Are you cock of the walk,"_

"_when you're walking alone."_

They sang this song as a tradition, each cat taking a different line of the familiar song. As soon as the song ended there was a loud crash from somewhere in the junkyard, no one knew who had caused the crash. Not even Tantomile and Coricopot or the Magical Mistoffelees could sense who this danger was. Munkustrap immediately prepared to defend the tribe, as it was his job as Old D's successor. He was trying not be biased, but his feet seemed to take him closer to Demeter than anyone else. Suddenly there was a maniacal laugh near the switchbox, Munkustrap immediately, turned and caught a glimpse of a ginger cat whose fur was bushy and sticking out, the cat was very tall and thin, and he also noticed the cat had a highly domed head. To Munkustrap this cat seemed familiar, and as soon as he thought this, the cat shorted out the power in the junkyard. Everything went pitch black, and then there was a loud, high pitched scream, then all was silent. Tugger, who was best friends with the one-year-older than him cat Mistoffelees, yelled, "Misto, can you get the power back on?" "Presto!" Misto said and immediately the power returned. "Thanks, Misto!" Tugger told his friend. Jenny and Jelly looked around to see who was there, and who had screamed. However, Munkustrap was the first to realize which two cats weren't there, "Where are Demeter and Macavity?" He asked. No one knew, and, look as they might, no one could find the two kittens. Munkustrap put two and two together and realized that Macavity must have kitnapped Demeter and he began searching for clues to where Macavity might have taken her. He finally found some paw prints a little behind where Demeter had last been standing. He went and recruited Tugger, Misto, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Alonzo for back up. Then the six of them began to follow Macavity's footprints. They followed them past the grimy roads of Totingham's court, past the no man's land, and finally they found the paw prints end at a warehouse just past the headquarters of Scotland Yard.

>. 

The six rescuers entered the warehouse stealthily, not making a sound. They made there way to the only room that had light peeking out the cracks of the doorframe. As they made their way nearer to the door they could hear two voices arguing. "NO!" They heard Demeter say. "Why not?" A voice spat. "I have no feelings for you," she replied. Munkustrap and his group was inching nearer and nearer to the door. "But you have feelings for Munkustrap, do you?" "Yes." Even though it was a dangerous situation, Munkustrap couldn't help feeling a little giddy at Demeter's last statement. "So you would choose him over me?" Macavity's voice said, more menacing with every word. Munkustrap could tell Demeter was in a constantly growing dangerous position, so he picked his speed up while still being as quiet as possible. Suddenly Demeter whispered, "I'm sorry, but I have no feelings for you, Macavity." "So your answer to my last question is… Yes?" "Yes." "That is your final word?" "Yes, I'm going back to the Ball now." From the other side of the door Munkustrap heard a timid movement, and then a much faster movement and a slam. It sounded as though someone was being pushed, and held against the wall. "Leaving, my dear?" Macavity said in his most menacing voice yet, "No, I don't think you will be going. You're staying right here, pretty kitty." Munkustrap took that as his cue to lead his band into the room. When he entered the gravity of the scene filled his eyes. Macavity was on the other side of the room; he had taken Demeter off the wall and was now holding her in the air onepaw holding her shoulder the other on her throat. Demeter was struggling, her paws on his, trying to remove them. "Put her down, Macavity!" Munkustrap said in a firm command. "If you insist, dear brother." Macavity said, in a voice of extreme dislike, and Macavity threw Demeter into the wall. She fell to the floor and stayed there, motionless. "You'll pay for that!" Munkustrap said, and he ran towards his brother. They engaged in battle, whenever Munkustrap was thrown aside one of his friends would take over. Misto was attempting to use his magic, but Macavity seemed to deflect it all. Tugger was knocked unconscious after a long battle, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, and Alonzo were all thrown aside, and Munkustrap joined the fray again. After about a twenty minute fight Macavity seemed to tire and once again shorted out the power and escaped. "Presto!" Misto said, and the power came back on. Munkustrap immediately turned and ran to Demeter. "Demeter," he said quietly and shook her gently, "Come on Demeter, wake up, come on you have to be okay. I don't know if I can forgive myself if you aren't okay." Munkustrap thought he was going to cry when a faint groan came from Demeter. "Demeter?" He asked, hopefully, "Are you alright?" "Munkustrap," she said weakly. "Are you okay?" Munkustrap asked again. Demeter nodded her head and said, "I'm just tired," and with that she fell asleep into Munkustrap arms. Munkustrap leaned down and kissed Demeter on the nose, she smiled faintly in her sleep. "He's coming too," Misto, who was aiding Tugger across the room, said. "Is he okay?" Munkustrap asked. "I think so," Misto said, "How's Demeter? "She's fine. She came too and then she fell asleep. Pouncival, Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, are you three okay?" "We're fine." Alonzo reported. "Oh, my head," Tugger had finally sat up. "Are you okay?" Misto asked him. "I'm fine," Tugger replied. "We'll have to get Jenny and Jelly to take care of all of us," Misto said. And on that note Munkustrap picked up Demeter and carried her back to the Ball, with his loyal friends following him the entire way back. After this they were all treated like heroes, and Munkustrap got the girl of his dreams, Demeter. Even though everything had gone well in the rescue Munkustrap couldn't help feeling that they had not seen the last of his brother Macavity, and I'm sorry to say that his feeling was perfectly right.

* * *

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story, but I willput up more stories, I promise. Thank you again to all of my reviewers!

**Bombalurinasara**: Thank you so much for reviewing again! Yes,Ialways liked Tugger and Bomb's first encounter, too! I'm glad you liked that part!

**Nabooru**: I did my best not to smush thischapter together like I did the others. I'm sorry about the last chapter, it was a generic chapter that just had to be done. I know this chapter wasn'tvery long, but my future stories will hopefully be longer.


End file.
